Warrior Tales
by Bramblepaw
Summary: These are tales about warriors, I don't own any of these cats.
1. Thrushpaw's Happiest Day

This takes place in ShadowClan at the moment. I'll give you the eary story list of cats.

_Leader:_ Darkstar

_Deputy: _Graydawn (Apprentice: Thrushpaw)

_Medicine Cat:_ Ivyfeather

_Warriors: _

Brightfeather (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Jaggedtalon (Apprentice: Puffpaw)

Spiderfoot

Toothfang

_Apprentices:_

Puffpaw

Thrushpaw

Nightpaw

Queens:

Dapplesong (Kits: Patchkit, Spottedkit)(mate: Toothfang)

* * *

Thrushpaw blinked and Nightpaw. Nightpaw was a pretty she-cat, and he liked her at the moment. "Nightpaw? Hello!" He said. He and Nightpaw talked a lot, then other apprentice's talked to her. The she-cat turned to see Thrushpaw.

"Hello Thrushpaw." She purred softly. Thrushpaw smiled. Her voice was the most graceful voice out of any other cat in the clans. "Graydawn is taking me hunting today,and I thought that I heard Brightfeather and you were coming too?" He asked.

Graydawn was the ShadowClan deputy. He had recently became deputy after Stonemist died when a RiverClan warrior killed him. Graydawn was also Thrushpaw's mentor. Brightfeather was Nightpaw's mentor. Brightfeather had been liking Graydawn for along time, but Graydawn wouldn't except her love, though they are friend, Brightfeather still trys to get him to like her.

* * *

The black and white she-cat nodded. "Yeah. Brightfeather told me. But Jaggedtalon wants me and Puffpaw to train with him. So I'll see you later, Thrushpaw. Bye!" She said, and started walking to the apprentice's den to get Puffpaw. The small black tom started running to her.

"You want me to come too? I could get Graydawn to help, or Spiderfoot." He said. Her yellow eyes slowly blinked. "You can ask Jaggedtalon." Nightpaw whispered, then turned around and walked more into the apprentice's den.

Thrushpaw looked and saw Jaggedtalon. He was probably coming to get the she-cats. "Jaggedtalon!" Thrushpaw called out. The young warrior walked to Thrushpaw. "Yes, Thrushpaw?" He asked his former denmate.

"I heard you were training with Puffpaw and Nightpaw. May I come too? I could get some one else." The apprentice said. Jaggedtalon nodded. "Meet us at the Sandy Hollow." He added, then ran to get the others.

Thrushpaw ran into the Warrior's Den. "Graydawn? Jaggedtalon needs your help training." He said. The gray tom woke up and looked at Thrushpaw. He jumped out of his nest and smiled. "Sure." Graydawn moaned. The apprentice smiled.

As soon as the session was over, Nightpaw, Puffpaw, and Thrushpaw walked out.

"All cats old enough to catch there own prey come to the highrock for a Clan meeting!" shouted a voice. It was Darkstar, the Clan leader. The three apprentice's ran over to the clearing.

"We have lately fought in a battle, and lost our former deputy, Stonemist, our medicine cat,Flightwhisker, and we lost Blackberryclaw. But ShadowClan needs more warriors to survive. So, I am naming three new warriors." Darkstar said.

"Puffpaw,Nightpaw, and Thrushpaw, do you except the warrior code and promise to fight for others, even if it costs your live?" She asked.

The apprentice's looked at each other, then nodded. "I do." They said at the same time.

"Then, Puffpaw will be named Puffsky, Nightpaw will be Night-trush, and Thrushpaw will be Thrushnight." Darkstar said, then jumped off of the rock.

* * *

Thrushnight and Night-trush looked at each other. Tonight they'd be sleeping in the warrior's den.

Night-trush suddenly took a painful deep breath. Thrushnight looked at her. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

Night-trush looked down and said, "My stomach, bring me to the Medicine cat den, if you can." She said painfully. Thrushnight picked up her scruff and walked to the Medicine cat den. "Ivyfeather?" He asked.

The medicine cat looked up. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Night-trush looked at her. "My stomach has been hurting for the last quarter moon, and now its really hurting." She said.

Ivyfeather looked at Night-trush's stomach carefully. "Then that means, you were having kits!" She exclaimed. Night-trush looked at Ivyfeather, then Thrushnight.

"Thrushnight, our kits are coming." She purred. Thrushnight smiled. He was Night-trush's mate.

A spasm hit Night-trush's belly. A tiny body came out. Thrushnight licked it. He felt the kit breathing. "He is alive." He said. Another spasm hit her belly. Another little body came out.

Ivyfeather took the kit and licked it till she could feel it breathing. "She, is alive." The medicine cat purred. Night-trush smiled."Look at our kits. You name the tom." She said.

He looked at the brown tom. He was sleeping closer to Night-trush. "Rainkit." He said. The queen looked up at the other kit. "Heatherkit." She said. Heatherkit and Rainkit were sleeping on Night-trush.

Thrushnight had his big day, and it was today.

* * *

Here is the new list! 8D

Leader:Darkstar

Deputy: Graydawn

Medicine Cat: Ivyfeather

Warriors:

Brightfeather

Jaggedtalon

Spiderfoot

Thrushnight

Puffsky

Queens:

Dapplesong (Kits: Patchkit, Spottedkit) (Mate: Toothfang)

Night-trush (Kits: Rainkit, Heatherkit) (Mate: Thrushnight)


	2. Bramblekit and Snowkit's Secret

Cat List for SC

Leader: Darkstar

Deputy: Graydawn

Medicine Cat: Ivyfeather

Warriors:

Spiderfoot

Sageberry

Jaggedtalon(Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Brightfeather

Puffsky(Apprentice: Patchpaw)

Night-trush (Apprentice: Rainpaw)

Thrushnight (Apprentice: Heatherpaw)

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw

Rainpaw

Patchpaw

Spottedpaw

Queens:

Dawnheart (Mate: Sageberry) (Kits: Hollykit, Brownkit, Snowkit)

* * *

Dawnheart licked Sageberry. Sageberry was Dawnheart's mate. Dawnheart had given birth to her three kits, Hollykit, Snowkit, and Brownkit; a few days ago.

Brownkit and Snowkit wanted to go outside the clearing badly, but Dawnheart wouldn't let them. The brown she-cat looked at the snow fur colored she-kit.

Hollykit wasn't active like the others. She would always sleep. While Snowkit and Brownkit were playing with a balll of moss, it was midnight,every cat was asleep.

"Your turn, Snowkit!" Brownkit whispered. Snowkit flung the ball. It started rolling outside. "Get it Brownkit!" She hissed. The brown tabby looked at her sister. "You have to go with me." Brownkit told her sister. The white she-cat nodded.

The two kits walked outside. Brownkit tried to catch up with the ball. Snowkit tried to run faster then lightning, but ended up bumping into Brownkit.

"We can't fight out here! You know were aren't aloud to get out of the nursery until Hollykit wants to." Brownkit said, while they were running. Snowkit noticed the ball.

"There is is! Lets speed up." Snowkit said, trying to run faster. The two didn't notice they were getting close to the border.

On ThunderClan's side of the border, a gray she-cat was sitting down. She was all alone. "We need more warriors." She whispered.

Back on ShadowClan's side, the ball stopped right were the border was. The brown she-cat looked at her sister. "There it is!" Snowkit said happily. The brown kit ran closer to the ball.

Brownkit picked up the ball of fuzzy moss. She noticed the gray she-cat. She heard stories about her. It was Mistystar. Clan leader of ThunderClan.

Mistystar smelt ShadowClan. She looked to her side and saw Brownkit. "Hello there, little one. I'm guessing your a loner." She purred, forgetting about the smell of ShadowClan on the kit. She looked like a warrior.

The young kit looked up. "Hi..." She said. Brownkit was shivering. She was scared. "Do you want to be a warrior?" the leader asked. Brownkit heard she'd become a warrior one day. Brownkit nodded.

The gray tabby picked Brownkit up by the scruff. "Snow-" Brownkit yelled. Snowkit was running toward them. Brownkit was dropped. "This must be your sister. Well, we'll call you, Bramblekit, and you, Snowkit." Mistystar said.

Bramblekit looked at the leader. She felt like she was getting picked up Snowkit couldn't call her Brownkit anymore. Her new name, was Bramblekit.

The gray tabby let go of the kits. "Bramblekit and Snowkit! This is the nursery. There is Rockkit, Tigerkit, and Wolfkit." Mistystar said.

Snowkit shrugged. "At least we don't have to put up with Hollykit anymore." She said. Bramblekit nodded. "Lets go!" Bramblekit said, running in.

* * *

TC Cat List

Leader: Mistystar

(Deputy, medicine cat, warriors,apprentices, queens, and elders are unknown)

Kits:

Bramblekit

Snowkit

Tigerkit

Rockkit

Wolfkit


	3. BlossomClan's Arrival

Here is the ThunderClan List

**LEADER:**Mistystar

**DEPUTY:** Pinefox

**MEDICINE CAT: **Otterstream

**WARRIORS:**

Crowtalon (**Apprentice**: Dovepaw)

Blossomvine (**Apprentice**: Sagepaw)

Thunderheart (**Apprentice**: Toothpaw)

Peachfire (**Apprentice**: Oakpaw)

Lunartear

Starfall (**Apprentice**: Starpaw)

Wildbreath

Slatewing

**APPRENTICES:**

Dovepaw

Sagepaw

Toothpaw

Oakpaw**  
**

* * *

_**B**_lossomvine looked as the black warrior was getting yelled at. Crowtalon wasn't meant for being yelled at, not at all. Mistystar was so mean to him. She didn't know why. Just because he was a WindClan kit at first, didn't mean that Crowtalon was bad.

Blossomvine snuck closer to Mistystar and Crowtalon. No cat knew the secret between them both. Crowtalon and her were mates. Her heart pounded when she heard Mistystar.

"Crowtalon, you piece of fox-dung, This is your late change, Crowtalon. Don't screw up." The leader hissed. Crowtalon was fierce and brave, but would never do anything to the leader. He sadly nodded.

The black tom walked into the clearing, and bumped into Blossomvine. "Where is Sagepaw? Is she busy?" He asked. Sagepaw was Blossomvine's apprentice. Blossomvine nodded. "She is training with Toothpaw, Oakpaw, Thunderheart, and Peachfire." She purred.

Crowtalon nodded. "Come, to our place." He said. Blossomvine nodded. "Alright." She purred.

The couple arrived to their meeting space. Blossomvine looked at Crowtalon. "Crowtalon, I can't believe Mistystar might banish you from ThunderClan." She said. Crowtalon nodded. "I can't leave you." He said.

Blossomvine looked down, then looked back up. "If you are leaving the clan, I am leaving the clan." She said. Crowtalon shook his head. "No! Pinefox is very sick, and this could be your chance to be deputy." Blossomvine shook her head. "I won't make it without you." She purred.

Crowtalon heard a very large scream. What was that? He thought. Blossomvine looked at Crowtalon. "That sounded like Mistystar's mad scream. Hurry, Crowtalon! Lets run to camp!" She said.

The two came back to camp. Dovepaw, Crowtalon's apprentice, was very very mad. "Oh no, I promised her for ever that today we'd hunt..." He thought.

The gray cat leaped on the highrock. "Cats of ThunderClan! I sentence Crowtalon banished from this Clan. " She hissed, then jumped off and started walking to her den.

Blossomvine looked at Mistystar. "Mistystar. Banish me! Please, Mistystar, I want to live with Crowtalon, forever." She said. The black tom walked up to his mate.

Mistystar looked at Blossomvine, then nodded. "Okay then, leave." She said, then walked to her den. "I'll call you Crowtalon, and you call me Blossomvine." She purred. Crowtalon nodded.

Blossomvine and Crowtalon walked away from the camp, and started living at their secret spot. "I guess this place is good." He said. "It's to big for two. We could fit a small Clan here." Crowtalon said. Blossomvine and Crowtalon smiled. "BlossomClan!" They purred. "You can be leader, Blossomvine." He said.

* * *

"_**C**_rowtalon, I know we have been here for a half-moon, but I want to tell you that I am having kits." She said. "Remember the few nights I have been away? I gave birth. Vinekit, Leafkit, and Sunkit." She purred. She walked inside of one of the deserted wolf den's, then she came carrying three small kits.

"They are amazing!" He purred.

* * *

_**S**_ix moons later, Vinekit, Sunkit, and Leafkit were apprentices. Leafpaw walked in the clearing. " Blossomvine? Crowtalon? Can we train?" She asked. Vinepaw smiled and looked at his sister. "Sunpaw is out hunting with Crowtalon and Blossomvine." He said. The she-cat looked at the other apprentice. "What? That isn't fair! Sunpaw gets to train the always gets them. I barley even get to see them now!" She hissed.

Vinepaw nodded. "I smell them." Vinepaw whispered. Crowtalon was the only one coming. "We're getting attacked by WindClan!" He spat.

Leafpaw's eyes were open very wide. The other clans were real. "We know battle moves, Crowtalon." She said.

A orange tabby was fighting Blossomvine while a brown tabby apprentice was fighting Sunpaw. Crowtalon knew those cats. He'd sneak to his birthclan every once in a while. It was Firestorm and Waterpaw! Firestorm was his mother.

The black tom charged for the two. "Get away!" He hissed. Vinepaw and Leafpaw looked at the two. Waterpaw was getting tired, and Firestorm had to take Waterpaw back. "You win this time, but soon BlossomClan's territory will be ours!" She hissed, and ran away with Waterpaw behind.

Blossomvine looked at Leafpaw and Vinepaw. "You did a great job guarding our camp. I am proud." She purred. Leafpaw smiled. So did Vinepaw. BlossomClan, was officialy a Clan.

* * *

BlossomClan List 8D

LEADER: Blossomvine

WARRIORS: Crowtalon

APPRENTICES: Vinepaw

Leafpaw

Sunpaw


	4. Forestheart's Destiny

Begining Cat List

Oh yeah, it takes place in RiverClan.

Leader: Wingstar

Deputy: Northfur

Warriors:

Russetfeather

Forestheart

(Is all that is known at the moment)

* * *

Forestheart watched as the ThunderClan warriors were attacking. She looked at Wingstar. "Do you need any help?" She asked. The tom shook his head. "I am yourself, Forestheart... Tell me who dies. I must guard the camp." He said.

Forestheart nodded. "Yes Wingstar!" She said. She knew why Wingstar didn't want to fight. He was on his last life. She looked over. Northfur was getting sneaked up on!

"Northfur! Watch out!" Forestheart warned. The deputy looked behind as a brown tabby swatted her claw at her. "Bramblepelt? We meet again?" Northfur asked, unsheating her claws.

Forestheart watched as the two fought. Northfur would be okay for a while, hopefully. Forestheart started thinking. Her sister! Would Russetfeather be okay?

The she-cat ran through the cats, making sure she wouldn't get battled. She saw a bitten up, bloody body. She couldn't tell who it was. She knelt closer. It was the body of...

Russetfeather!

"Russetfeather? Are you okay?" She asked. No answer. The cat didn't breathe. It was true, Russetfeather was dead. Forestheart put her head into Russetfeather's fur.

"No Russetfeather, no!" She wailed. Her sister couldn't be dead. Forestheart put her head up. She had to be strong.

Forestheart licked Russetheart's body one more time, then ran back to the others. It looked like Northfur was in big trouble. "Northfur!" Forestheart called.

The same brown she-cat was trying to bite Northfur's neck. Forestheart leaped over and pinned the brown she-cat to the ground. Northfur fell as Forestheart did that. Forestheart looked back at Nirthfur. She was probably tired. This she-cat was strong.

Bramblepelt broke through Forestheart's hold as she heard, "ThunderClan, retreat!" The brown tabby zoomed off. Forestheart smiled.

Where was Wingstar? Forestheart also looked for Northfur. She was as still as Russetfeather. "Have fun in StarClan, Russetfeather and Northfur." She said. Forestheart ran to another body, that looked like it was almost dead.

It was him.

It was...

Wingstar.

"Wingstar! No! Don't leave!" She moaned. The tom looked at her. "Northfur will take a good job, don't worry." He whispered. Forestheart shook her head. "She is dead!" She whimpered. Who would be leader?

"Forestheart, you are strong. I want you to be the next RiverClan leader." He said, then shut his eyes.

Forestheart licked Wingstar. "I will, don't worry." She said.

A few moons later, Forestheart had gone to the moonpool to get her nine lives.

The new leader walked around. "Where is Bramblefeather?" She asked. Bramblefeather was the deputy.

Pebblefrost looked up at Foreststar. "I believe she is hunting with Waterpaw." She said. Foreststar nodded.

* * *

New Cat List.

Leader: Foreststar

Deputy: Bramblefeather (Apprentice: Waterpaw)

Warriors:

Pebblefrost

(These are all that were in the story)


	5. Hopepaw's Love Triangle

This takes place in WindClan. 8D

**_CAT LIST_**

**LEADER:**Breezestar

**DEPUTY:** Scarpelt

**MEDICINE CAT: **Lunadust (**Apprentice**: Lovepaw)

**WARRIORS:**

Rabbitfoot

Graywing (**Apprentice**: Hopepaw)

Firestorm

**APPRENTICES:**

Lovepaw

Hopepaw

Runningpaw

QUEENS:

Summeight (Mate: Graywing) (Kits: Skykit, Windkit, and Frostkit) (**Apprentice**: Runningpaw)

* * *

Hopepaw walked into the medicine cat den. "Hello Lovepaw." Hopepaw purred to the medicine cat apprentice. Lovepaw smiled and looked at Hopepaw. "Oh, hello Hopepaw! Nice to see you here." She purred.

Hopepaw looked at Lovepaw. "I think I smell Graywing. If he sees he not hunting, I'll get a punishment!" She said. Lovepaw nodded with a serious look on her face.

"Graywing always gives hard punishments. Well, have fun. Bye!" Lovepaw said as Hopepaw walked out.

Hopepaw ran into the fields to look for some rabbits. She could smell one come raced after the smell, putting her claws out, she broke it's neck so quick.

A gray tom came out. "Good catch, Hopepaw. I am letting you relax for the rest of the day." He said, then padded away. Hopepaw rolled her eyes. She had been getting easy things to work on since Summerlight, Graywing's mate, was giving birth soon.

Hopepaw looked around. She could see the one other place where cats of all clans could meet, the Secret Hollow.

The young apprentice had never been there before. She carefully started walked toward the gray building, then she could smell another WindClan cat. She didn't meet every cat in her clan though, and this one she hadn't met. She heard his name before, Runningpaw.

She thought it was such a graceful name. She looked over by him, and the brown apprentice smiled. "Hey there, Hopepaw." He said. The white apprentice smiled back at him.

"Hey." She mewed.

Runningpaw looked at her. "It is so boring when I can't train with Summerlight." He sighed. Hopepaw nodded to, then licked her white fur quickly, then looked back up. "Same. Graywing doesn't spend anytime with me, just Summerlight. Why can't StarClan let her have kits already?" She asked.

The tom shrugged. "I think the same. I am going to be hunting if you need me." He said, then ducked down in a hunting crouch.

Hopepaw smiled. Maybe she'd have kits, with Runningpaw, one day. She smiled and turned her head around again and walked her route.

She saw a brown warrior. He looked so handsome. Hopepaw walked more slowler as she padded in. "Hello. I'm Hopepaw, of WindClan." She purred.

He looked at her. He starred into her graceful sky blue eyes. They made her look so pretty. "Nightheart. I am Nightheart, of ThunderClan." He said.

Hopepaw slowly blinked at the tom. He smiled at her. He shook his head to make him focus then said, "I'm sorry, I need to leave." and ran sighed. She had two crushes now, Runningpaw, and Nightheart.

* * *

Moons later, Hopepaw and Runningpaw were made warriors, Hopeflower and Runningfur. Hopeflower hadn't seen Nightheart for such along time.

Maybe he'd be at the Secret Hollow. Hopeflower looked at her apprentice, Skypaw. She was one of Summerlight's kits; Skypaw, Windpaw, and Frostpaw.

"Skypaw. See if Windpaw and you could hunt. I am going to be busy for a while, so I'll see you later." She said, then spun around and slowly ran to the hollow.

She was right. Nightheart was there, he looked so older though. She watched as another cat walked out. Nightheart was about to go out, but he saw Hopeflower.

As she entered, he looked at her. I have met you before, Hopepaw, right?" He asked. Hopeflower looked at him and nodded. "Hope_flower_ now." She purred.

"Thats great! I have some news for you, But you can't tell anyone. Orangesoul died, so I am deputy now. And Aspenheart of ShadowClan is my mate now." He purred.

Hopeflower's hope sank. She had been hoping forever that Nightheart and her would be mates. The white cat have closed her eyes, put her head down, and took slow steps out of the hollow.

Nightheart watched as she left. He took a breathe and walked out. Hopeflower ran to her clan. She still had Runningfur. "Runningfur. Its nice to see you." She purred as she entered.

Runningfur blinked. He haven't got that nice of a welcome since they met. He smiled and nodded. "You too." He said. The white warrior smiled. "Wanna hunt?" She asked.

Runningfur smiled. "Yeah!" He said happily. The two walked out together.

A moon later, all of the cats could tell that they were mates. She walked out of Lovespark's den. "Runningfur? Runningfur?" She asked. Runningfur looked at her.

"I am expecting kits." She purred. Runningfur smiled and purred. He licked her happily.

* * *

"Breathe deeply!" Lovespark said to Hopeflower. One kit finally came out, then two, then three.

"You gave birth to three healthy kits." She said to the queen. Hopeflower smiled. "Nightkit, Shadowkit, and Lovekit." She purred.

Runningfur smiled. "Those are wonderful names, Hopeflower."

* * *

The end of the tale cat List! 8D

**LEADER:** Scarstar (**Apprentice**: Frostpaw)

**DEPUTY: **Graywing

**MEDICINE CAT:** Lovespark (**Apprentice**: Windpaw)

**WARRIORS:**

Runningfur

Summerlight

Rabbitfoot

**APPRENTICES:**

Windpaw

Skypaw

Frostpaw

**QUEENS:**

Hopeflower (Mate:Runningfur) (Kits: Nightkit, Shadowkit, Lovekit)


	6. The Truth

Squirrelfight smiled at Ashfur. "I like spending time with you. You are a real great cat, Ashfur." She purred.

Ashfur smiled at the she-cat. "Thanks." He said. "I forgot, I promised Birchpaw I'd hunt with him. Got to go. Bye!" He said. Ashfur ran away into the clan.

Squirrelfight smiled. _She was thinking about having him as her mate. But would she be wrong about that? Was Brambleclaw the cat for her?_

_No. He couldn't be. He barley showed any respect to her since the journey ended. All he wanted to do was kill either Ashfur or Hawkfrost._

_Ashfur was super kind. He helped Squirrelfight no matter how busy he was. I know he is right for me._ She thought.

Squirrelfight could smell her mother coming. She saw her pelt. "Hello Sandstorm!" Squirrelfight greeted.

Sandstorm smiled. "Hello Squirrelfight. I see you are intrested into toms these days." She said.

The young warrior nodded. "Yeah. I really think Ashfur is. Brambleclaw has turned his back on me for some reason." She said.

Sandstorm blinked. She and Firestar knew the truth.

"Squirrelfight honey. Firestar knows why Brambleclaw isn't paying attention to you. Since Graystripe is really sick, Brambleclaw is trying t see if he could handle deputy." Sandstorm revealed.

"I knew Brambleclaw wanted to be leader." Squirrelfight hissed. Was Brambleclaw on her side or Tigerstar's side?

"But why didn't you answer about Ashfur?" Squirrelfight asked.

Sandstorm slowly gulped. She couldn't tell the truth, could she?

"Ashfur is my brother. He is your uncle. He forgot." Sandstorm revealed.

Squirrelfight was shocked. She was in love with her uncle?

"Where is Brambleclaw?" Squirrelfight asked. Sandstorm smiled. "Hunting alone, good time to sneak up on him." She said.

"Bye!" Squirrelflight said, running away towards Brambleclaw.


End file.
